FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5(1993)-069868 illustrates an example of a wire cover for connectors. The wire cover is mounted on a rear section of a connector main body and includes two pairs of latch members having engaging apertures therethrough at both sides thereof. The engaging apertures engage with engaging protrusions, which are provided on side surfaces of an electrical connector, to fix the wire cover to the electrical connector.
Because the wire cover is mounted on the rear surface of the electrical connector at a location where a plurality of wires connected to contacts are led out, the wire cover must be mounted while fitting a great number of wires there through. A comparatively large amount of force is therefore required to mount the wire cover onto the electrical connector. In the above-described wire cover, the wire cover is pressed against the electrical connector to flex the latch arms to engage the engaging apertures and the engaging protrusions on both sides substantially simultaneously. Thus, the force required to mount the wire cover onto the electrical connector is high, because not only is a force required to fit the plurality of wires through, but also an additional amount of force is required to engage the latch arms and the engaging protrusions.
FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-291835 illustrates another known mechanism for mounting a wire cover. The wire cover is not mounted to an electrical connector, however, but to a flat panel trim within an interior of an automobile. The wire cover seals an opening formed in the trim. A cutout and a locking aperture are formed in opposing edges of the opening in the trim. An engaging member and an elastic U-shaped locking member are formed on the wire cover and engage the cutout and the locking aperture, respectively.
In the above-described wire cover, a great amount of force is not required for engagement of the U-shaped locking member. There are instances, however, where pieces become trapped within the open groove or gap of the U-shaped locking member. The wires therefore may become entangled in the U-shaped locking member, causing excessive force to be applied thereto and damaging the U-shaped locking member. Additionally, when a great number of the wire covers having this structure are packed in a bag or the like, the U-shaped locking members may become entangled with each other and damaged.